


Donde el dinero termina y el amor comienza

by gphantomhive



Series: Una serie de 5 eventos afortunados y 1 desafortunado [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: LGBTQ Character, M/M, Minor Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-04-16 12:26:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14164833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gphantomhive/pseuds/gphantomhive
Summary: Me has estado diciendo durante estas dos semana lo asqueroso que son estas cosas mundanas, como preferirías cortarte una mano antes de ir a una feria e incluso probar un perro caliente en la venta de la esquina y ni siquiera digamos sobre montarte en mi motocicleta—su voz se había convertido en un susurro que combinada con la excitación en sus entrañas solo le provocaron ahogar un gemido—Pero, oh Akaashi con el movimiento de tus caderas sobre mi pelvis y tu respiración entrecortada mientras te susurró en el oído puedo decir que tal vez te digan rey de todos los cielos pero, hoy te voy a bajar cuatro clases sociales.





	1. Nuestro parecido es microscópico

No podía creer aún cómo Kenma lo había persuadido a visitar los suburbios.

La idea jamás se le cruzó por la mente cuando escuchó por primera vez la palabra suburbios en su clase de historia y sociología y mucho menos cuando sus compañeros hablaban de las atrocidades que se cometían en ese lugar mientras bromeaban sobre conseguir la droga de manera mas barata si lo visitaban.

Desde muy pequeño sus padres le advirtieron que ir a los barrios pobres era como suicidio social para la gente de alta sociedad y que la única forma de visitarlo era si una obra de caridad estaba de por medio.

La idea sobre el suicidio social jamás le aterró pero si entendía porque lo era.

Muchos de sus compañeros tomaron ese suicidio social como una etapa de rebeldía que les ayudaba a conseguir mas dinero de sus padres que darían toda su vida con tal que no visitaran esos lugares de miseria.

Sin embargo Kenma no estaba en su etapa de rebeldía y ni todo el dinero del planeta haría que sus visitas a los suburbios cesaran, no cuando lo hacía por amor.  
Y es por eso que en esos instantes se encontraba viendo a su amigo que estaba oculto en un abrigo negro demasiado grande para ser de él, sus pantalones negros tenían partes abiertas en su rodilla y los tenis azules estaban muy sucios. Todo esa vestimenta lo único que gritaba era corriente y Kenma había sonreído cuando escucho esas palabras salir de la boca de Akaashi como si había logrado algo…y lo había hecho.

— ¿Sabes a qué hora vendrá el autobús?—preguntó Akaashi por tercera vez. La idea de estar esperando un taxi en vez de ir en el suyo le molestaba y mas cuando el calor estaba insoportable y la gente a su alrededor se aglomeraba para luego cruzar la pista en cuanto no habían autos a pesar que había un puente peatonal a menos de cuatro metros de distancia.

Y el sudor. Ugh.

Odiaba el sudor y el olor a perro muerto alrededor suyo porque si, había un perro muerto en la esquina que pasaron hace diez minutos.

—nadie sabe eso—contestó Kenma como si eso estaba de mas preguntar—y es ruta, Akaashi. Harás que nos queden viendo raro—lo regañó Kenma mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos del abrigo.

Ruta, claro.

Desde que se enteró sobre las aventuras que tenía Kenma los viernes por la tarde en el barrio “san miguel” Akaashi comenzó a escuchar la nueva jerga que su amigo iba introduciendo lentamente a sus vidas.

No fue brusco pero Kenma no era el tipo de persona que hablaba sobre su día y mucho menos que utilizara palabras rebuscadas así que cuando pronunció por primera vez la palabra Tuani para describir uno de sus videojuegos sabía que algo estaba mal. 

Al comienzo decidió ignorar eso, mas que todo porque su amigo no volvió a utilizarla pero eso no lo detuvo para decir otras. 

Palabras como boludo para describir a su gato, bacanal para las fiestas y echar un polvo para la necesidad de relaciones sexuales comenzaron a abundar en sus conversaciones y finalmente tuvo que preguntarle sobre la razón de ese nuevo vocabulario.

—Ahí viene—le dijo Kenma acomodándose el abrigo para luego tomar su mano.

— ¿Dónde es que se deposita el cobro?—preguntó Akaashi intentando recordar las instrucciones de Kenma unas horas antes.

—te dije que se paga con una TUC—volteó los ojos Kenma con una sonrisa. Akaashi estaba seguro que se reía de él. 

Y estaba en su razón para hacerlo. 

Jamás había pisado un bus, perdón, ruta en toda su vida. Lo único que conocía eran los automóviles en que su chofer lo llevaba a todos los lugares que le ordenara y en su lista los suburbios ni siquiera estaban escrito.

No sabía que las rutas se pagaban por medio de una tarjeta y mucho menos sabía que fueran tan baratas pero luego de sentir como lo estrujaban y prácticamente lo tocaron en partes que jamás habían sido tocados por otras personas que no fueran su madre.

Por un instante el frío que debía existir en diciembre se esfumó por el intenso calor que hacía dentro de la ruta y mas cuando parecían sardinas esperando que alguien saliera y desalojara los asientos que Akaashi quería sentir e sus glúteos. Había pasado de pie durante una hora y lo último que quería era pasar de pie en un lugar en movimiento.

—Akaashi—le dijo Kenma tomándolo bruscamente de sus hombros y sentándolo al lado suyo—si no somos vivos vamos a estar de pie durante dos horas.

— ¿Dos horas?—preguntó Akaashi ahogando un grito. Esto no era lo que se imaginó cuando decidió acompañar a Kenma a esos rumbos— ¡pero dijiste que estábamos a menos de una hora del lugar!

—Si nos íbamos con nuestro chofer—contestó Kenma desabotonándose un poco el abrigo porque hacía calor. Akaashi lo miró con el pánico pintado en toda su cara—Akaashi, las rutas se detienen en varias paradas, obvio que vamos a tardarnos mas.

—no entiendo porque quise acompañarte—murmuró Akaashi para luego mirar por la ventana el paisaje por el que estaban pasando.

Luego de varios minutos Kenma comenzó a contarle sobre cada una de las cosas que su novio le había enseñado y entre ellos estaba el lugar mas barato pero rico de hamburguesas. Akaashi no era amante de eso, él tenía que mantenerse en línea porque a veces hacía comerciales de la empresa de su padre y un cutis junto con un cuerpo perfecto estaban en juego.

—¿recordame hace cuánto lo conoces, Kenma?—preguntó Akaashi porque el sin número de aventuras que le estaba relatando su amigo no era para ser disfrutadas en solo dos meses y pudo notarlo en cuanto las mejillas vírgenes de Kenma se sonrojaron aunque dudaba que está fuera la primera vez que su amigo se mostraba un tímido y apenado.

—desde hace un año

En cuanto salieron esas palabras de la boca de Kenma sintió como un balde de agua fría mojó todo su ser. 

Esta revelación lo tomó en seco porque Kenma se había dignado a decirle que tenía algo con alguien hace un mes y que tenía novio hace una semana. No sabía que su amigo se había arriesgado a estos lugares desde sus dieciséis primaveras. Y tampoco había notado que en todo su regaño hacia Kenma sobre la seguridad él no preguntó cómo lo conoció aparte de una vaga idea…muy vaga.

—ya estamos aquí—dijo kenma sin subir la voz pero el entusiamso pudo ser notado cuando lo jaló por su chaqueta para salir de la ruta lo mas antes posible—ni siquiera tenemos que caminar tanto y tampoco cambiar de rutas, eso es horrible y mas cuando vamos a Dennis.

—¿Es que podíamos haber tardado mas?—preguntó Akaashi y la sonrisa que él dirigió Kenma le respondió por si sola. 

Se detuvieron en una calle con aspecto de cruz. 

Las casas eran diferentes pero iguales en sus fachas porque la pintura que estaba decorando su entrada estaban desgastadas y algunas habían sido desfavorecidas con el moho y los diferentes grafitis. Había dos mujeres hablando con sus hijos jugando con unas cartas mientras regaban sus intentos de jardín pero se miraban contentas. Un perro estaba echado frente a la puerta con la que se encontraban. El rotulo “cyber y fotocopias marta” estaba en letras azules y podía ver como algunas personas entraban en la puerta de vidrio donde supuso estaba el verdadero negocio.

La puerta fue abierta y la voz grave de un muchacho saco de su trance a Akaashi quien posó su mirada en el perro que tenía un pedazo de pal al lado suyo—te estuve esperando desde las tres—y al fin Akaashi pudo ver al joven en los sueños de Kenma.

Su metro ochenta o quizás noventa hacían relucir la diferencia de estatura entre él y su amigo, mucho mas cuando lo abrazo y prácticamente lo sostuvo como un koala. Quiso decir que aquello era normal entre parejas pero no cuando era Kenma quien formaba parte de ese dúo. 

Era como si estaba viendo a otra persona porque sus ojos brillaban como lucecitas de navidad cuando besó la mejilla de su novio y parecía como si iba mantenerse entre sus brazos hasta sus últimos días. Ahogó un suspiro porque no podía ser mal educado como para mostrar la incomodidad que tenía ante las muestras de afectos entre una pareja pero gracias al cielo Kenma notó, un poco tarde, que él aún seguía en la puerta de entrada y se bajó del torso de su novio.

—Kuroo, él es Akaashi. Es mi mejor amigo.

—Kenma me ha hablado de vos como si fueras su novio. No me molesta pero espero que asi hablé de mi—se estrecharon las manos y Akaashi pudo notar lo grandes que eran y lo firme que fue esa acción.

—Es muy reservado pero no para de hablar sobre lo que le has enseñado—una sonrisa se plasmó en la cara de Kuroo mientras volteaba a ver a su Kenma quien se puso rojo.

—n…no es lo que piensas—murmuró y Akaashi logró hacer sinapsis rápidamente como para ignorar el hecho que Kenma puede ya no ser virgen—vamos a tu cuarto—comenzó a jalar a su novio de la camiseta sin mangas—con Akaashi—dijo cuando miro el levantamiento de cejas que le hizo su novio—su cuarto está lleno de videojuegos que jamás había tenido en mis manos y sabes que eso es muy difícil—se sentaron en el piso donde podían estar al frente de la televisión que no era nada del otro mundo. 

La habitación de Kuroo no era nada del otro mundo y por un momento Akaashi se quiso morder la lengua porque no había venido a criticar la vida de uno. Aunque no podía hacerlo. Tal vez no era ni el tercio de su cuarto o el de Kenma pero era acogedor. La cama era unipersonal y al lado estaba un escritorio que era suficiente para soportar una computadora portátil, los libros se encontraban en la parte de abajo aunque Akaashi supuso que eso era para los poner los pies pero tuvo que darle crédito a Kuroo de no tener sus libros tirados en el piso.

—Los he estado vendiendo para obtener riales y pagar los cursos de matemáticas y español—mencionó Kuroo aunque Kenma arrugó la nariz

—no es como que los necesitas. Sos un genio y vas a pasar el examen de admisión—una sonrisa volvió a aparecer en los labios de Kuroo pero esta vez acompañados de una negación

—bebé, no es así de sencillo—pero Kenma volteó los ojos

—has estado ganando los premios nacionales en las olimpiadas matemáticas y tus profesores pasan diciendo lo maravillosos que sos en lengua y literatura. Un examen no será tan difícil de manejar

—lo es cuando es mi única opción—suspiró Kuroo cansado y jamás había visto a Kenma tan animado en una conversación y a alguien cansarse por el entusiasmo de su amigo porque generalmente el revés—no hay plan b o c y lo sabes

Akaashi sentía que estaba invadiendo una conversación que había tenido varias veces pero el era un tercero, un extraño y no sabía que decir para cambiar el tema así que lo continuó-

— ¿y qué quieres estudiar?

—Si Dios quiere, medicina— La manera en que lo dijo había sido distinto. No había sido con la seguridad en que su hermana mayor dijo que quería dedicarse a la música y optó por la codiciada universidad de Juilliard y mucho menos la manera en como su hermana mayor optó por Harvard para luego estudiar derecho en Oxford porque le pensum era mejor. Mucho menos había sido con la inocencia de sus compañeros que no sabían lo que querían estudiar pero tenían asegurados sus cupos en alguna de las Ivy League porque eso era lo que se esperaba de ellos. 

Pero el muchacho que tenía adelante no. Aquellas palabras las había mencionado como una plegaria, como si el simple hecho de decirlo o siquiera pensarlo iba mas allá de él y aquello le dejó un sabor amargo en la boca del estómago.

—en la universidad nacional—dijo Kenma—y va a quedar, eso es seguro—una sonrisa que podía hacer competencia con el mismo sol se posó en su rostro y al parecer no era el único porque Kuroo lo miro con devoción antes de sonrojarse y darle un beso en la mejilla a Kenma

—es la mejor. Eso he escuchado en las noticias y mas en ciencias médicas—asintió Kenma y Kuroo—el examen es el que te debe dar un poco con miedo

—demasiado miedo, diría yo. De mi colegio solo han pasado dos personas en estos cinco años—Akaashi no pudo evitar ver cómo comenzó a frotar sus uñas en el dorso de su mano izquierda, un tic—me he estado preparando pero siento que no es suficiente y por eso quiero entrar al último curso de preparación.

—90 dólares no aparecen de los arboles—mencionó Kenma acurrucándose mas cerca de Kuroo, deteniendo sus uñas para acariciar la cabellera rubia.

No quiso mencionar nada pero, la hipocresía estaba escrita en la cara de Kenma quien no hace menos de seis meses se compró unos audífonos más caros que su propio celular para asi escuchar en carne propia los gritos que salían de su consola. No era como si Kenma despilfarraba dinero a loco. 

De ambos, si tenía que admitir, quien hacía eso era Akaashi aunque los videojuegos de Kenma no se quedaban lejos y esa fue una de las razones por las que sus padres le prohibieron usar su tarjeta si era para comprar jueguitos que solo consumían su cerebro y lo dejaban tarado. Les salió mal la jugada pues entre las tantas formas que hizo Kenma de gastar lo mínimo en videojuegos conoció a Kuroo en una sala recreativa de videojuegos que no cobraba mas de 20 pesos la hora. 

Y eso los llevaba a un año después en la casa de Kuroo y viendo como 90 dólares se hicieron pesados en las manos de Kenma. Lo único bueno de esta situación es que Kuroo no se le había pasado por la mente pedirle dinero a su amigo. Si lo hubiese hecho Akaashi le advertiría que su amiguito no era mas que un parásito que se aprovechaba de la ingenuidad de Kenma.

—aunque siempre nos hacen descuento a Bokuto y a mi por ir en pareja luego de un año en ese curso. Me sorprendería si no nos hicieran una rebaja. Le hemos traído bastante gente—dijo Kuroo para luego revisar su celular que había estado sonando por dos minutos—hablando del rey de roma

— ¿Bokuto? –preguntó con los ojos iluminados Kenma. Se encontraba encarcelado por las piernas de Kuroo y Akaashi no pudo evitar pensar en un gatito—que bueno que termina de cuidar la pulpería

—su madre puso a su hermano. Tiene que recompensar esos cincuenta pesos perdidos—levantó los hombros restándole importancia—si tan solo hubiera hecho bien las cuentas  
Quiso mencionar que cincuenta pesos no era nada pero como iba a saber eso si nunca en su vida había movido un dedo para ganar su propio dinero. 

— ¿Quién es Bokuto?—preguntó luego de haber estado en silencio— ¿amigo tuyo, Kuroo?

—si, juntos irán a medicina. Es súper tuani y chill—dijo Kenma como una sonrisa radiante antes que kuroo tomara su mentón y posicionara su cabeza en contra de su pecho para darle un beso en la frente

—Kenma, van a pensar que yo te he enseñado esas palabras

— ¿Acaso no lo has hecho?—preguntó Akaashi mientras sentía como sus pobres 13 años de educación en etiqueta se iban al retrete por kenma.

—es un pequeño demonio. Bokuto y yo intentamos no decirlas en frente suyo pero cuando pensamos que estaba en audífonos y con el volumen a todo mamón, el traiveso estaba escuchándonos. Dios, tantas mala palabra en estos oídos puros.

—no me trates como un nene, Kuroo—dijo enojado Kenma con un pequeño ceño fruncido que le sacó una sonrisa a ambos—pero bueno. Bokuto es un amigo mío, de la infancia y estamos intentando seguir siendo asi en nuestras carreras. Quería conocer al amigo de nuestro pequeño Kenma así que lo invité—kenma asintió y enredo sus brazos en el brazo izquierdo de Kuroo—espero no haya problema

— ¿problema en que hayan pensado en un plan para que no quedara como tercera rueda? Créeme que no

—te dije que no me tragaría eso de conocer al cuñado acompañado es mejor que solo—dijo alguien detrás de akaashi haciéndolo saltar.

Dio la vuelta con mucha gracia y no podía evitar sentirse intimidado por esa mirada color oro que lo estaba violando con el recorrido que hizo de pies a cabezas sobre él. Escuchó como Kuroo decía algo que saco unas risas de los dos presentes restantes y vio a kenma ser levantados por los brazos del muchacho quien Kuroo lo había presentado como Bokuto. Sin embargo su mirada se quedó posada en la mano que le brindo el apretón para luego subir a los brazos del joven y…

 

oh dios, ¿esos bíceps realmente eran reales?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé como añadir que no sé de cuántos capítulos será este fanfic pero como mi imaginación y creatividad no es la mejor supongo que menos de 10 capítulos. Espero les haya gustado y le den kudos y/o comenten.  
> Felices pascuas...aunque ya hayan terminado jeje.


	2. Voy hacerte doblar y romper.

No pudo evitar tener que parpadear dos veces antes de estrecharle la mano al joven frente suyo.

No había visto tanta fibra muscular en una persona desde que Terushima comenzó a realizar ejercicio al entrar en el equipo de volleyball de su academia y por una fracción de diez largos segundos quiso comparar si poseía el mismo six pack que él hasta que la voz de Bokuto difuminó esos pensamientos.

—Veo que te comió la lengua el gato—se burló Bokuto mientras le daba un jalón a sus manos unidas para acercarse mas a Akaashi, quien sintió su espacio personal invadido

—Solo estaba pensando en la manera mas discreta de decirte que tienes un frijol entre tus dientes—aquello hizo que Kuroo se riera en carcajadas y Bokuto lo soltara para llevar sus manos a su boca.

Aquello no era cierto, solo que Akaashi no sabía cómo excusarse sobre el chequeo que le hizo a todo el cuerpo de Bokuto y mucho menos quería recordarlo.

Kenma intentaba controlar a su novio quien en ese momento se encontraba sentado mientras se soplaba para obtener oxígeno. Pudo observar como Bokuto removía su lengua entre sus dientes mientras intentaba callar a Kuroo.

Luego de unos segundos se acercó hacia Akaashi solo para preguntarle si ya se había ido. Lo lógico hubiera sido que buscara un espejo pero decidió no comentarlo y solo asintió.

—Vaya manera de introducirme—se rio de sí mismo—me comí la sopa de frijoles que hizo mi abuela

— ¿Tenía huevo?—se detuvo finalmente Kuroo para acomodarse al lado de Kenma quien ya se había rendido—eso es el cielo

—lo sé. ¿Pediste las pizza?—preguntó Bokuto alejándose de Akaashi

—estaba esperando que llegaras. No quería ser el único quien no tuviera un gusto refinado—comentó mientras sacaba su celular.

—yo no tengo problema con la pizza—dijo Kenma frunciendo el ceño

—amor, la última vez te dio indigestión—colocó su mano en el cabello rubio de Kenma mientras discutía sobre el hecho que solo había ocurrido una vez—pero hoy nuestro invitado de honor es Akaashi. Él es quien elegiría.

Los tres presentes dirigieron su mirada hacia Akaashi quien estaba observando los recuadros que colgaban en la pared del cuarto de Kuroo. 

Tres con los que supuso eran sus padres, dos con Bokuto y alguien mas y cuatro de él con Kenma o simplemente solo Kenma. Lo último hizo que arrugara su nariz por lo cursi que era aquello.

Kenma estaba acostado sobre su abdomen en la cama de Kuroo, sus piernas estaban elevadas y cruzadas. Al lado suyo reposaba una bolsa de palomitas y un control de videojuegos. Sin embargo, la atención de Kenma estaba dirigida a la cámara y jamás había visto una sonrisa tan pura y unos ojos llenos de amor presentes en su amigo siendo capturados de una manera tan sencilla. Podía asegurar que Kuroo la había tomado y quizás luego de eso jugaron o tuvieron una sesión de sexo pero no por eso dejo de sentir la sensación de alegría al saber que su amigo podía mostrar una sonrisa sincera.

—Akaashi—pronunció Bokuto alargando la vocal a— ¿Qué te parece si pedimos unos tacos?—su mirada fue a parar hacia su amigo quien estaba aún discutiendo sobre la pizza—Son buenos. Quizás los hayas escuchado en la televisión.

—No hay problema—respondió sin mencionarle que él no veía televisión a no ser que sea sobre política y aun eso lo hacía porque era el momento done se reunía con sus padres. Si por el fuera, se limitaría a buscarlo en internet—Kenma me mencionó sobre ellos hace una semana.

—Nuestro Kenma no ha olvidado el verdadero sabor de un taco mexicano—se burló Bokuto— ¿sabes? Cuando nos mencionó que estábamos equivocados sobre nuestros conocimientos del taco casi nos desmayamos. Pero, luego de que nos demostrará lo que para él era un taco comprendimos. No sé de dónde sacó la idea que un taco era como un churrito de tortilla lleno de carne pero, a Kuroo le encantó esa inocencia—se acercó para que solo lo escuchara él—aunque la verdad, le encantó la idea de verlo enojado. Ese muchacho le encanta el sexo luego de una discusión.

Akaashi se alejó y se cubrió sus mejillas pues sabía que se habían puesto rojas. 

La forma en cómo Bokuto dijo aquello sin incomodidad le pareció peligrosa. No cualquiera andaba mencionando la vida sexual de su amigo a no ser que…

No. No podía pensar en eso. 

Bokuto no era como ninguna de las personas que había conocido en los cocteles o en las fiestas de alta sociedad. 

—hey, Bokuto—lo llamó Kuroo quien tenía a un Kenma abrazando su cintura. La diferencia de altura nuevamente—Sería bueno que comprarás algo de chiverías para pasar el rato mientras viene la comida—sacó de su bolsillo dinero al igual que los otros presentes haciendo que Akaashi maldijera por hacerle caso a Kenma sobre no traer ni un centavo.

—Akaashi, yo te invito—le dijo Kenma poniendo monedas en la palma de Bokuto—te dije que no trajeras nada para que no te tamalearan en tu primer día por aquí.

Bokuto sintió la mirada de Kuroo mientras le daba el dinero y la forma en que acarició la cabeza de Kenma con su mejilla. No podía dejar a Akaashi con una pareja que liberarían su frustración sin importale los presentes.

Tomó la mano de Akaashi sin esperar a que este se negara y guardó el dinero en su bolsillo trasero. Cerró la puerta y respiró cuando sintió la brisa de diciembre en su cuerpo. Miró a Akaashi quien intentaba zafarse de su agarre pero difícilmente ocurriría. Bokuto estaba acostumbrado de descargar los quintales de arroz y frijoles que llegaban semanales para el negocio. Sin embargo, lo soltó no sin antes advertirle de estar al lado de él en todo momento.

—No es como que roben—dijo luego de ver los ojos de Akaashi navegar por los alrededores—pero eres muy bonito para ignorar—le guiñó el ojo para comenzar con su travesía.

Sería la primera caminata larga de su vida…una de las tantas caminatas largas que tendría con Bokuto en su vida.

—Entonces… ¿los dejamos porque no queríamos ser presentes de su nido de amor?—dijo Akaashi luego de unos segundos de completo silencio…bueno si no se contaban los gritos de los niños que estaban jugando futbol en la calle. Hasta canchas habían puesto y se preguntaba si eso no estorbaba a los automóviles que querían pasar. Una carcajada salió de la boca de Bokuto para luego posicionarse en frente de él, parándolo en seco.

—Veo que captaste a la perfección esas miradas que se lanzaban—estaba demasiado cerca. De nuevo, invadiendo su estación personal. Se alejó y continúo el paso—aparte de eso. Meneitos y una coca nunca es mala compañía. Los tacos son ricos pero no te llenan de por vida.

—ciertamente, no lo creo—dijo mirando un gato peleando con un perro al otro lado de la calle principal— ¿siempre ha venido acá?—preguntó porque realmente no era el estilo de Kenma.

— ¿No te lo imaginas?—negó con la cabeza—bueno. La verdad, sigo sorprendido del cariño que Kuroo le tuvo desde el principio. Él fue quien le habló y luego de un mes me lo presentó y sinceramente creí que lo quería corromper—admitió para después reírse—Kenma andaba perdido con las rutas así que Kuroo lo ayuda a irse lo mas cercano a casa…una presa fácil.

—Nunca ha sido bueno con las direcciones—recordó Akaashi la vez en que fueron al centro comercial y con mucha vergüenza tuvo que ir a seguridad para denunciar a un niño perdido…un niño de 15 años.

—sí, lo pudimos notar. Y Kuroo, bueno le gustó saber que sería con quien compartiera sus primeras veces—sonrió—todaaas sus primeras veces.

— ¿no puedes simplemente dejarlo pasar?

—como sea, pensé que solo era un experimento para Kenma…estar en los suburbios, hacerse amigos de los pobres como un acto de caridad—pronunció aquello como si no pudiera creer que en algún momento lo pensó—no es la primera ni la última—giraron en una esquina.

— ¿Qué te hizo pensar lo contrario?

—Cuando no se burló de nuestros sueños—mencionó aquello con nostalgia—no siempre encuentras personas así en la vida.

Entendía a la perfección a lo que se refería. Así como entendía por qué Kuroo había dicho lo que quería estudiar como una plegaria.

Llegaron a la pulpería donde Bokuto se comprometió a pedir las cosas haciendo una distribución para que ambos cargaran lo mismo. La pulpería estaba dentro de una casa pero pedías las cosas a una mujer que se encontraba tras unas verjas.

—nunca había visto a alguien tan interesado en ver como una persona recibía las cosas al frente de una puerta.

—Generalmente no lo hacemos nosotros…las compras—contestó cargando su bolsa.

—los ricos en serio que lo tienen fácil—suspiro para luego reírse—pero, ¿ni siquiera el waro lo compran ustedes?—la palabra waro hizo que frunciera el ceño—lo siento, el alcohol.

— ¿cómo así?

— ¡vamos Akaashi!¡ No puedes decirme que nunca has comprado waro para ponerte fundido en la casa un amigo! 

—ehm, yo…--no quería revelarle sus intimidades al amigo del novio de su mejor amigo.

—una cara tan bonita como la tuya no puede ser tan pura—susurró para luego mostrar sus dientes, que parecían haber sido trabajados por un ortodoncista, en una sonrisa que le robó el aliento a Akaashi—no quiero tener una razón mas para corromperte

— ¿corromperme?—tragó con dificultad al escuchar la voz de Bokuto que había bajado a un octavo.

—Sabes, sé apreciar una obra de arte cuando la tengo frente mío—aquello dejó sin palabras a Akaashi—y créeme que tú eres como el Nacimiento de Venus hecho persona.

—Bokuto, ¿estás…estás flirteando conmigo?—no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Sabía que su apariencia era de en sueño. Tenía que ser ciego si no miraba a sus compañeros babeando por él…tenía que ser sordo para no escuchar las palabras obscenas que le decía Terushima a su oído.

—Tu qué crees—la mano que tenía libre fue a parar a su mejilla, acariciándola con su dedo pulgar.

Cerró sus ojos, llevándose dejar por el maldito momento. Ese momento en que había caído redondito en las garras de un pobre mortal…recalcando la palabra pobre.

Sin embargo, no dejo que mucho tiempo pasara para que se diera cuenta que ya estaban frente a la casa de Kuroo pues Bokuto retiró su mano para abrir la puerta.

—espero que Kenma te haya hablado sobre el bar al que iremos el próximo viernes para celebrar un día mas de vida—la razón era absurda pero no por eso dejó de darle vueltas a la idea días después—y si no lo ha hecho, ya te invite. Espero con ansias tu presencia.

Inhalo y exhalo con dificultad pues aún sentía la presencia de Bokuto en cada poro de su piel a pesar que ya había entrado a la casa dejando a Akaashi con sus pensamientos.  
No soportó la idea de cómo se había descontrolado por la sinceridad de Bokuto, por cómo sin descaro alguno le dijo que le estaba coqueteando y mucho menos el cumplido que le había dicho.

Aquello fue vulgar. 

Aquello había estado mal. 

Todo iba a estar mal de ahora en adelante en la vida de Akaashi, comenzando con el mensaje de texto que no pudo leer aquella tarde por estar en los suburbios.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dios, creo que estos capítulos me han salido bien cortos y odio eso. Me gusta cuando leo capítulos que pueden corresponder a 10 páginas.  
> La primera vez que se hablaran y ufff, estuve escuchando nuevamente una canción de fall out boy y como que me inspiró para ponerle un verdadero plot a la historia corta que haré...(ya tengo el borrador de esa parte, jeje) no sé como le hacen las personas para escribir primero como se desarrollara la historia (planearla). La verdad me agarra inspiración pero en desorden(creo que ya tengo escrito el final jaja pero no como llegaré a él) y hago algunos mini borradores en las notas de mi celular que luego las leo para ver como sigo la historia, así que para mi estos son momentos de inspiración pura, tal vez no sea de las mejores que han leído pero espero les guste, le den kudos y comenten.
> 
> Besos y abrazos ;)


	3. La culpa es de mi propio orgullo enfermo

El fin de semana pasó mas rápido de lo que se imaginó. No tuvo ninguna tarea por lo que no supo cómo distraer sus pensamientos de aquellos brazos y aquella sonrisa que lo invadía en cada momento. Intentó jugar golf con sus padres pero, eso no se le daba y aunque se le diera era demasiado aburrido.

Así que cuando el lunes llegó y se encontró en la entrada principal con Kenma lo único que pudo hacer fue ir a su lado y esperar a que el muchacho preguntara que le ocurría.  
Y vaya que necesitaba contarle sobre los dos mensajes que Terushima le había enviado el viernes y cómo luego de una acalorada discusión, terminó cortando la llamada e ignorando las siguientes treinta durante el fin de semana.

—Así que no se tomó muy bien que le cancelaras la cena el viernes—repitió Kenma luego de haber escuchado todo—pero, lo buscaste por la mañana—se detuvo—y no apareció. Hasta le enviaste un mensaje pero lo leyó tarde. No es tu culpa—subió los hombros restándole importancia.

—Eso le dije—respondió Akaashi volteando los ojos—no sé qué le hizo pensar que siempre estaría a su disposición

Kenma frunció el ceño mientras miraba a Akaashi quien entendió a la perfección aquellas palabras silenciosas sin embargo, optó por ignorarlas pero su amigo no se lo iba a dejar fácil.

—Creo que toda la academia sabe porque piensa eso—suspiró antes de segur caminando—de todos modos tienes razón. No puede enojarse porque no quisieras salir con él

—No es que no quisiera—murmuró Akaashi—es solo que…

—Akaashi. Sé muy bien que aceptaste mi invitación para evadirlo…bueno, también porque querías conocer a Kuroo pero también querías lo otro.

—no es que me molesté estar con Terushima…

—Lo sé—lo interrumpió Kenma—creo que las mucamas saben muy bien cuánto disfrutas su compañía.

—Agh, es solo que…--intentaba describir con palabras lo que sucedió el lunes pasado mientras le daba sexo oral a Terushima y cómo su cabello era acariciado por las manos frías de su compañero de clase cuando le dijo aquellas dos palabras. Recordarlo le daba escalofríos, mas que todo porque luego del viernes las comparaba con las de un muchacho con bíceps de acero—Estamos bien como amigos con beneficios. No quiero apresurar las cosas con él.

—Akaashi—la voz de Kenma era calma—han pasado así mas de la mitad del año.

—Habíamos acordado que nada de sentimientos

—Pero—dijo su amigo mientras se sentaban en sus pupitres—cómo pueden siquiera tener sexo sin sentir algo. 

—pues…no es tan difícil

—algo debiste sentir cuando se lo propusiste ¿sabes?—los ojos color oro penetraron en su mirada, queriendo desvelar cada secreto de su ser—cariño, frustración, deseo, simpatía, atracción, egoísmo…llámalo como quieras pero eso es sentir algo—sonrió antes de terminar—no le entregues tu cuerpo a alguien solo porque sí.

Y la conversación había acabado.

Kenma tenía que ser un as de los juegos de palabras en momentos inoportunos. Lo único que quería era que le dijera que simplemente lo dejara. Que aquello había comenzado sin sentimientos y que sin sentimientos terminaría pero tenía razón…había sentido algo por Terushima al inicio. 

¿Amor?

Dios, no.

Por Terushima sentía aprecio. Un aprecio demasiado grande junto con agradecimiento que jamás podrá ser recompensado de ninguna manera pero, nada mas que eso.

El muchacho estaba bien. Capitán del equipo de voleibol, sus padres eran CEO de una de las firmas de Wall Street y el único hombre que sus padres aceptaban como amante y posible pareja de él.

Ellos no tenían nada en contra de la sexualidad de su hijo solo que, con quienes saliera debía estar a la altura de su nivel. Eso no era difícil de tener cuando solo se manejaba entre gente de clase alta pero era difícil cuando nadie le llamaba la atención. Aún, Tersuhima solo lo satisfacía en el ámbito sexual. 

No era que quería un amor de verano en ese momento pero le daba un poco de celos escuchar a Kenma hablar sobre su novio en cuánto tenía en sus manos un panfleto de las ofertas académicas en ciencias médicas o al tener un juego frente suyo. Bueno, realmente cualquier cosa hacía que Kenma quisiera hablar de Kuroo y hasta el viernes que pudo saber quién era ese tal Kuroo y entender porque relacionaba esas cosas con él.

— ¿Y los vas a ver hoy?—murmuró Kenma mientras bajaba su lápiz de grafito en la hoja donde estaban ejercicios de cálculo—tienen partido a las 3.

—Lo voy a ver después—sabía que discutir las cosas antes de un juego solo empeoraría la técnica de Terushima y si lo hacía después del partido tenía asegurado sexo de reconciliación.

Bokuto realmente había dado en el clavo sobre eso.

“dado en el clavo”

Observó a Kenma quien estaba presionando con fuerzas las teclas de su calculadora. El muchacho llegaba a emocionarse en cuanto tenía al frente suyos ejercicios que podía resolver, si fuese lo contrario estaría contando las veces en que la profesora salía del aula para atender la coordinación del grado. Aun no sabía porque la profesora Himeko que quería dar clases cuando solo podía con una cosa a la vez.

Suspiró porque se dio cuenta de cómo poco a poco el vocabulario de su amigo se introducía al suyo sin querer y no quería eso. No porque se creía demasiado como para pronunciar esas palabras de gente corriente.

Ugh, tampoco quería reconocer que era clasista. 

—Deberías preocuparte por geometría analítica que no se te da para nada bien—mencionó Kenma mientras dejaba a un lado su calculadora dando por concluido sus ejercicios.

—ni siquiera entiendo cómo puedes ser tan bueno en esto. ni siquiera me va a servir para la carrera que quiero—gruñó volteando los ojos

—oh, ¿ya sabes que quieres estudiar?—el tono en que lo preguntó era de incredulidad

—no, pero…

—Entonces ¿cómo sabrías que la carrera que elijas no tendrá relación con este tema?—lo interrumpió Kenma subiendo su ceja izquierda.

—Te estás volviendo molesto últimamente Kenma—mencionó Akaashi y tenía que agradecérselo a su novio.

—solo digo la verdad y respondiendo tu pregunta Kuroo me ayuda con matemáticas. Al fin y al cabo es uno de los exámenes con que tendrá que lidiar en cinco meses—miró como se formó una sonrisa en su amigo al mencionar al joven—puedo preguntarle si te puede ayudar, la verdad se le da muy bien eso de explicar.

—puedo contratar a un tutor privado

—vamos, lo último que quieres es que tu padre se da cuenta que estás a punto de dejar matemáticas por un tema tan fácil como geometría analítica.

—Tragar mi orgullo o visitar la miseria una vez mas—preguntó en voz alta—que difícil decisión

—oye, no hables así de la casa de Kuroo, ha mejorado bastante, su padre consiguió un empleo como contador en un banco y le está yendo muy bien

—Lo siento—levantó sus manos en son de paz—no quería insultar a nadie

—si haces esos comentarios en alguna ruta te cachimbearían en un dos por tres—mencionó enojado Kenma

—jamás lo haría—recordó la invitación de Bokuto y la curiosidad le ganó—Kenma, el amigo de tu novio me dijo algo sobre una salida este viernes

—oh, sí. Generalmente salimos el último viernes de cada mes—aquello parecía una tradición de años a pesar que Kenma no llevaba mucho tiempo con su novio— ¿por qué, te invitó?

—mencionó algo así pero…

—así que Bokuto te invitó—murmuró Kenma por lo bajo—ese muchacho no pierde tiempo. Deberías venir.

—agh, no lo digas como si esto fuera emocionante—la campana sonó, indicando la salida—de todos modos no iré. Debe ser un lugar lleno de gente drogadicta

—hey, yo voy a esos lugares—protestó su amigo—no puedes pensar que todos los lugares son de mala muerte. Hay lugares muy lindos como el bar al que iremos. 

—oye, tú tienes un novio ahí. Seguro ni siquiera pasas afuera sino encerrado en su cuarto

—Akaashi, ¿en serio crees que arriesgaría mi comodidad por un buen polvo?—se tocó la frente como si no creería lo que escuchaba—mira, hay gente por la que vale la pena sacrificar ciertas cosas—suspiró—eso no significa que quisiera tener esa realidad o echar a un lado todos mis privilegios.

—Kenma… 

—a cualquier lugar al que vayas, no importa si en la cima o en un pozo siempre es el mismo consejo, tienes que saber con quién juntarte—lo interrumpió pero sonaba cansado— Hay gente que nació en un cuchitril y hoy en día están en un puesto importante en la sociedad así como gente que nació con millones y ahora ni siquiera tienen un peso para un chicle—recogió sus libros, acto que siguió Akaashi sin decir palabra alguna—no te quiero tirar una reflexión para que tengas una iluminación de la noche a la mañana solo te digo que no puedes pensar que la situación en la que nos encontramos no pueda cambiar, pienso que por eso las personas se preparan profesionalmente al final, nadie viene a este mundo pensando que no pueda cambiarlo.

—Vaya que lo tienes hasta las entrañas—se rio Akaashi sin pizca de burla

—pronto conocerás tu golpe de realidad, Akaashi. A todos nos llega tarde o temprano—le dio una palmada en su hombro—por el momento piensa en el buen sexo que tendrás con Terushima porque esa mirada no muestra misericordia—se despidió.

Las palabras de Kenma hicieron que buscara por el muchacho que le hacía mojar sus sábanas y lo encontró dirigiéndose hacia él y como Kenma había dicho sin misericordia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No es que tenga un bloqueo pero últimamente se me están ocurriendo tantas ideas que no sé cómo desarrollarlas T.T pero, creo que por el momento serán actualizaciones mensuales (Dios quiera que no porque yo también sufriría y lo peor es que ni siquiera estoy en clases por la situación que está viviendo mi país).
> 
> En fin, ayer miré la lista de Schindler y clase película. No soy de las que pueda ver 3 horas una película y mucho menos blanco y negro pero estuvo muy buena y pues lloré porque ¿quién no llora con las películas del holocausto?
> 
> Y de pasó estoy viendo Fullmetal alchemist brotherhood y amo a envidia.
> 
> Espero les sea de su agrado el capítulo y comenten que me alegra leerlxs.  
> Besos y abrazos.


	4. Y que los tragos hicieron estragos en su cabeza

Algo que ponía los pelos de punto a Akaashi era tener toda la atención en él y en ese momento todo el equipo de voleibol tenía su mirada en él mientras su capitán se dirigía hacia su persona. Terushima siempre era bueno en no guardar apariencias a pesar de las tantas veces que le advirtió sobre mantener sus líos en secreto.

No es que Akaashi tuviera miedo sobre la reacción de los demás, luego de haberse aferrado a su sexualidad hace dos años lo último que tenía pensado era en dejarla ir. Lo que no le gustaba era que sus ligues lo supiera medio colegio y estar con Terushima lamentablemente era como tener un letrero que se iluminaba cada segundo con las letras “estamos teniendo sexo”. No era discreto y a veces eso le molestaba.

—Aakashi—mencionó su nombre con un tono de decepción, algo que hizo que rodara los ojos internamente—sabes que tengo razón, habíamos quedado en algo y luego tú…

—Podemos hablar sobre eso luego del partido—interrumpió sin dejar de observar al equipo que al parecer se les había olvidado que debían cambiar de uniforme—no quiero que todo el mundo sepa sobre lo que hacemos

—eso es difícil Akaashi—quiso borrar de su cara esa estúpida sonrisa que tenía pero terminó observando los piercings en sus orejas que comenzaron a aparecer a mediados de tercero y la cereza del pastel fue el de la lengua, porque vaya que hacía bien su trabajo en los orales.

—quisiera mantener lo poco que podamos entre nosotros—se acomodó el maletín con intención de mostrar que debía retirarse, aparte de evadir los pensamientos que ya estaban nublando su pensamiento pero el joven frente a él era terco.

—vamos, soy lo suficiente grande como para aceptar un rechazo. Lo único que quiero es que quedemos bien

—quedamos bien, Terushima. Y ahorita tienes un partido y no quiero…

—no pienso que lo que sea que hablemos ahorita afecte mis jugadas—se acercó pero, el equipo de voleibol ya se había largado del lugar, asi que se tomó la molestia de tomar con su dedo índice y pulgar su barbilla para estar a escasos centímetros de su labios—eres hermosos, Akaashi y eso lo sabe toda la academia pero no creo que me enloquezcas lo suficiente como para distraerme y menos cuando estamos a dos partidos para calificar en las nacionales.

Esas treinta llamadas decían lo contrario…

—Creo Terushima que estamos bien—se alejó para comenzar con su despedida. Era cierto, Akaashi estaba bien con él. Ya no estaba molesto porque haya sido un completo idiota y aún asi…

—me alegraría si me das algo ahora—lo tomó de la mano mientras movía sus cejas de manera sugestiva –borrón y cuenta nueva ¿qué dices?—dudó por segundos porque no le gustaba eso de reclamos cuando no eran nada—si no arreglo este asunto contigo antes del partido entonces, eso sí me molestaría—frunció el ceño –y por mucho que gusten nuestras reconciliaciones, ahorita no creo que sea conveniente esperar

Reconciliaciones. Lo decía como estuvieran juntos sin embargo, no era el momento para aclararle eso, a pesar que Terushima no tuvo pelos en la lengua para decirle que él era insignificante.

—Terushima, sabes que no guardo rencor—mucho menos con alguien que solo es para sexo—así que tranquilo, solo ve a cambiarte. Te espero en mi casa y si vienes a llorar por una derrota ni te dignes a aparecer—llanto con sexo no es un kinky suyo.

—Super—le dio un beso que casi le aspira el alma—te reservo desde ahorita para el viernes. Necesito salir a comer y luego tenerte a ti como postre—suspiró para evitar que le temblara el ojo ante tanta cursilería y de paso olvidar la expresión “sin pelos en la lengua” cuyo cerebro percibió como una descripción válida sobre la personalidad de alguien.

—Solo vete—dijo con los ánimos de siempre

Muchos se preguntarían como era siquiera posible que mantuvieran una conversación de mas de cuatro interacciones y la verdad muchas veces no lo hacían porque iban directamente al encuentro físico por lo que eso respondían una de las tantas preguntas sin embargo no era del todo cierto. 

Terushima era todo lo que Akaashi no era y que podría haber odiado si se hubieran conocido en distintas circunstancias. 

 

Y es que por mucho que le agradecía el hecho de apoyarlo en su viaje de autodescubrimiento a sus trece años mientras lloraba por tener una erección vergonzosa luego de haber observado con plena atención a uno de sus compañeros completamente desnudo, no podía simplemente obviar el hecho que Tersuhima sería la última persona en quien pensaría mantener una relación.

Cuando lo conoció era todo lo que un joven de trece años en su fase de rebeldía hubiera clasificado como su modelo a seguir pero, un joven con una erección y en pleno llanto lo único que pensó fue en un abusador, de esos que le hubiera contado a todo el colegio sobre su incidente si no tenían sexo y mas cuando era un deportista destacado, ya saben, como en las novelas escritas por jovencitas o el estereotipo de manga yaoi.

Salvando mas que todo su pobre sexualidad aún sin ser descubierta, Tersuhima le hizo la mejor vista gorda al consolarlo y decirle que solo había llegado a la pubertad y que las urgencias sexuales salen sin previo aviso y sin algún patrón, el ejemplo que le ofreció mientras secaba las lágrimas de las mejillas de Akaashi fue cuando su pene hizo una reacción violenta al ver el beso entre Gael García Bernal y Diego Luna en la película Y tu mamá también.

Luego de ese llanto y unas risas, su erección finalmente se esfumó y Tersuhima terminó siendo una de las mejores fuentes sobre sexualidad. La idea de tener una relación romántica con él jamás estuvo en su lista pero la curiosidad sobre la anatomía masculina si y mas cuando Tersuhima hablaba sobre sus experiencias. Eso hizo que Akaashi no tuviera vergüenza alguna al pedir ayuda sobre besos, para luego ir al tema de masturbación y finalmente escalar al sexo. 

Por esas razones, le agradecía a Tersushima porque jamás lo apresuró a realizar cosas con las que no se sentía cómodo o poner excusas para no realizar nada sexual entre dos hombres porque la mayoría de sus compañeros hubieran visto repulsivo aquello o ignorar el tema.

Kenma estuvo ahí siempre pero, Akaashi siempre pensó que su amigo aún no había llegado a la parte de urgencias sexuales y por muy estúpido que sonara pensó que jamás lo haría, aunque Tersuhima le habló sobre la asexualidad pero, luego de la confesión de su mejor amigo sobre su pareja pues supo que estaba erróneo.

Si, agradecía todo lo que hizo Tersushima por él en esa etapa y ahora que se acabó cualquier duda o pregunta sobre el tema, teniendo la certeza que si surgía algo podría resolverlo por sí mismo, sabía que Terushima era solo para pasar el rato. Y aún asi sus padres lo miraban como él único hombre a la altura de su hijo.

Y por eso no le molestó mucho el hecho que lo llamó eso de las siete para decirle que había surgido algo con sus padres y tendría que cancelar su salida sino que, le molestó el haberse arreglado para ello. No odiaba mas que arreglarse y luego cancelen los planes.

Sin embargo, aquello talvez había pasado a la segunda cosa que mas odiaba pues, luego de ir donde Kenma se dio cuenta que lo mas odiaba era ser convencido por su amigo a ir a los suburbios. 

En cuanto llegó, observó la ropa de Kenma que era un poco reveladora y algo fuera de la zona de confort de su amigo. Consistían en unos pantalones tubos negros casi talle alto, deportivos tan blancos como las perlas blancas de Sofia Vergara, y una blusa roja que podría pasar como crop top y que revelaba los hombros de Kenma y no pudo dejar de admirar sus clavículas ni el trabajo que había hecho en su cabello que estaba en un moño un poco flojo. En ese momento se acordó sobre la salida que tenía con su novio y con su amigo.

Bokuto, bíceps de acero, Koutaru.

Y Kenma, como su mejor amigo, lo terminó convenciendo en ir con ellos pues ya se había arreglado y estaba casi en perfecta armonía con el lugar hacía el que iban.

Y eso explica porque se encontraba junto a una pareja que no podía tener sus manos fuera del otro y un joven que no dejaba de mirarlo como el santo grial. No podía decir que odiaba eso porque verdaderamente le gustaba cuando las personas admiraban su belleza pero no le gustaba cuando solo eso podían admirar los demás pero, era Bokuto y no lo interesaba mucho si solo miraba su belleza porque de él no iba a recibir nada mas que eso.

El camino hacia ese club duró apenas media hora y se sorprendió al observar que no era un bar de mala muerte como lo había sospechado en un principio y debió de saberlo pues, Kenma iba ahí. Tal vez su amigo no era tan quisquilloso en los ambientes para disfrutar de compañía, podían haber estado dentro de un sótano y si Kenma lo encontraba acogedor iría ahí sin dudarlo pero, aún mantenía sus estándares altos sobre los lugares para “bacanalear”

—Puedes pasar toda la noche disfrutando de la estructura externa del edificio pero te aseguro que estarás mejor meneando ese lindo trasero al son de un reggaetón viejo—un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral al sentir el aliento de Bokuto cerca de su oreja. Su punto débil siempre había sido su cuello.

—No soy fan de los piropos por mucho que pienses que son lindos escucharlos—lo alejó no sin antes mirar su atuendo que no era nada extravagante. 

Un pantalón jeans rasgado en la rodilla izquierda junto con una camisa blanca suelta y zapatillas blancas pero, lo que le sorprendió e hizo que completamente enfocara su atención en la pareja del frente fue su cabello que estaba sin gel, cayendo mechones en su frente que casi lo hicieron ver en una nueva luz.

—no los haré aunque sé que disfrutas escucharlos—se rindió

—Siempre y cuando conozca a la persona y haya consentimiento o una relación íntima entre nosotros no le miro el problema pero tú…--dejo abierto lo siguiente porque había dejado en claro la raya entre ellos dos

—Entonces solo debo conocerte—le brindó la misma sonrisa con las perlas blancas relucientes y no dudó en rodar los ojos—vamos, prometo no ser un patán—se acercó a disminuir la distancia entre ellos

—No me importa si lo eres porque realmente no me interesas—contribuyó a la invasión de espacio personal—en lo absoluto.

—bueno, no conseguiré nada asi—suspiró revolviendo su cabello y Akaashi simplemente disfruto la formación de los bíceps de Bokuto—solo quiero que nos llevemos bien ahora que podríamos pasar mas tiempo juntos por la parejita entre ellos—señaló a su amigo quien tenía a la boca de Kuroo susurrándole en el oído sabrá Dios que juego de palabras sucias.

Akaashi no era imbécil. Kenma pasaría toda la noche junto a Kuroo, eso se lo había dejado claro en el momento en que se los encontraron y su amigo se dirigío a rodear la cintura de su novio mientras escuchaba los halagos de él por su vestimenta, incluso le dio una vueltecita para admirar a su amigo y expresar un: “deberías ser ilegal, bebé”. Cosa que mando escalofríos en todo el cuerpo de Akaashi al escucharlo y aún mas cuando Kenma solo sonrió y se puso rojo abrazándolo mas.

Así que, tenía que decidir si trataría mal toda la noche al señor bíceps de acero y arriesgarse que un completo desconocido se acerque a entablar conversación con él o bien, puede entablar conversación con un conocido y tolerar el resto de la noche con alguna u otra bebida. 

La segunda opción era mas precavida.

Suspiró—sabes que no tengo otra salida—la tuviste, Akaashi, hace una hora pero, tu arrogancia no quiso llamarla una una noche e ir directamente a tu casa con la ropa que te dejaron plantado.

—Excelente—sonrió Bokuto con la sonrisa mas depredadora que había visto, incluso un poco mas de temer que la de Tersuhima—no te separes de mi, ellos ahorita están en su mundo—mencionó señalando a sus amigos mientras avanzaba la fila para entrar al bar. 

Una vez pasado a los guardias de seguridad, las puertas se abrieron y claramente el local era aún mejor por dentro. Las luces que dominaban eran azules y violetas, combinación exquisita si podría decir Akaashi, daba una sensación de perdición con elegancia. Y debía admitir que el lugar era amplio con un desborde personas pero, un desborde cómodo.

Bokuto lo tenía agarrado por el brazo con la fuerza suficiente para que no se alejara y saber que él estaba acompañado. Efectivamente Kenma y su novio se habían alejado hacia unos sillones blancos, ellos en cambio se dirigieron a la barra y la música que sonaba era una electrónica. 

No era fan de bailar toda la noche pero una canción electrónica le quitaba por completo las pequeñas ganas que podría tener.

— ¿lo mismo de siempre, Bokuto?—preguntó una muchacha con el cabello amarrado y el uniforme de bar tender, asintió— ¿y él?—se dirigió hacia Akaashi— ¿no me digas que es tu pareja luego del fiasco con Mikasa?

—No me recuerdes eso—negó con la cabeza y el ceño fruncido—la miré hace poco pero, está feliz con otro asi que bien por ella—encogió los hombros—él es un amigo de Kenma

—ohoh—sonrió—se están multiplicando. Dime que quieres y te lo ofrezco

—tres shots, por favor—la muchacha le guiñó el ojo y comenzó a realizar la bebida de Bokuto y la suya, en la barra se encontraban al menos seis bar tender y cada uno tenía su propio estilo. Había uno que estaba lleno de perforaciones y eso le llamó la atención. 

Si, tenía un kinky por las perforaciones y no se avergonzaba de ello.

—me molesta cuando me acuerdan sobre mi ex —mencionó Bokuto mientras se desarreglaba el cabello—todas mis relaciones han sido un fiasco. No por la persona pero, la relación en si—no sabía que decir, su acompañante estaba iniciando conversación sobre parejas y él nunca había estado en una— ¿no te ha pasado que cuando estás en la relación todo es color de rosas pero lego de terminar y mirar hacia atrás, no lo era?

—No—dijo posando su barbilla en la palma de su mano—no he tenido nada romántico

—eso no es necesario—respondió—incluso con el sexo casual te podes dar cuenta de eso—su voz sonaba segura y ni un momento miro sorprendido a Akaashi por no haber tenido pareja romántica y solo sexual, lo apreció mucho—incluso con las amistades podes darte cuenta sobre eso. Algo indiscretamente tóxico siempre pasa desapercibido por nuestros ojos.

—Puede ser—contestó recordando una amistad que tuvo su hermana mayor que parecía completamente segura y amorosa pero entre líneas terminaban diciéndose cosas no debían pensando que eso era confianza y al final terminaron llorando y dejándose— ¿con la tal Mikasa pasó lo mismo?

—sí, pensábamos que estaríamos bien sin exclusividad y créeme que funcionó o al menos eso queríamos pensar sin embargo, solo fuimos egoístas—movió las cejas representando lo incrédulo que fue— cuando aparecieron los primos indicios de celos todo se fue el caño porque ninguno lo quería admitir porque seguíamos apegados a que todo era mejor sin exclusividad y pues, lo expresábamos en el sexo.

—Sexo frustrado—asintió

—y hasta lo sentíamos exquisito Akaashi. Ese sexo con una pizca de dolor es delicioso pero peligroso y no lo quisimos ver por dos meses—la bar tender le trajo finalmente sus bebidas y Bokuto la meneó con el palito—terminamos porque el daño era irreparable y el dolor era insoportable. No había salvación en confesarnos los sentimientos hacia el otro porque nos aborrecía la existencia del otro, así que lo dejamos.

—Cuando la mencionaste por primera vez esperaba un engaño o algo así—se rio Akaashi—no como si eso hubiese estado mejor pero, lo he escuchado tantas veces en los pasillos de mi academia.

—Algunos tiene historias mas interesantes—le guiñó el ojo—gracias por escucharme

—no tengo de otra—respondió para beberse el primer shot—comenzaste y no podía simplemente callarte, aparte que odio el silencio incómodo—otro shot.

—Me alegra saber que fue bienvenida mi charla—sonrió acercándose un poco.  
—no por eso me encantaría escucharte hablar sobre tus experiencias amorosas pasadas

— ¿Celoso?—levantó una ceja

— ¿de ti? Estoy bien solo con sexo—respondió sin discreción—aunque no es algo que pudieras saber— casi rozó sus labios con los de Bokuto, el alcohol lo hacía aún mas coqueto y este lamió sus labios buscando como no ser tentado.

Akaashi no era solo lindo, era sensual y la manera en que tenía cruzada las piernas, su respiración tan placentera de sentir y su lengua que se había vuelto un poco suelta hacía que su corazón palpitara rápido.

Y enterarse que alguien podía tenerlo en cuerpo cuantas veces quisiera hacía que la adrenalina se le subiera a lo loco.

La música cambio a una no tan electrónico, de esas para mover las caderas junto a un compañero y pudo presenciar como Akaashi dirigía su atención a la pareja que se encontraba en la pista moviéndose como si fueran los únicos ahí.

—no sabía que Kenma bailaba—mencionó sorprendido—la única vez que mueve ese trasero es para conseguir un juego.

—Créeme que no solo para eso utiliza su trasero—se rio Bokuto haciendo que Akaashi soltara una risita junto con una rotación de sus ojos—y no baila, solo le gusta tener el cuerpo de Kuroo cerca.

Volvió a poner su mirada en ellos y efectivamente Kuroo tenía su pecho pegado a la espalda de Kenma mientras hacía todo el trabajo y su amigo solo lo seguía pero, no podía evitar pensar que era bueno siguiéndolo. 

El brazo izquierdo de Kenma se encontraba anclado al cuello de su novio quien le susurraba en el oído algo que debía ser placentero pues los ojos de su amigo estaban cerrados y su labio inferior era mordido. Las manos de Kuroo sostenían las caderas de Kenma guiándolas. 

—un nuevo paisaje abre camino frente a mis ojos—dijo luego de un rato de ser absorbido por la pareja, quien se encontraba bailando al son de otra canción, una mas intensa y que podía reconocer a la perfección por su uso en las estaciones de radio y de Terushima mientras entraban en calor.

—Akaashi—susurró Bokuto— ¿has escuchado del reggaeton?

Y esas fueron las últimas palabras que Akaashi escuchó para tomar su último shot y terminar siendo jalado por Bokuto hacia la pista de baile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si, me tardé un poco mas con está actualización y es que mi padre se está llevando mi compu al trabajo porque la suya se dañó y pues...que se le puede hacer :(  
> Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y no sé si lo han notado pero la personalidad de los personajes no se asemejan tanto a como nos lo ofrece el manga/anime y lamento mucho si algunx no le gusta eso pero, no logro conseguirlo, admiro a quienes si pueden jeje.   
> ¿Alguien ha visto Rick y Morty? Buena serie por si les llama la atención, yo la vi por el capítulo cinco de la primera temporada porque eso si que toca un tema muy importante.  
> Me despido, besos y abrazos ;)


	5. Las cartas del Tarot dicen que no es tan malo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Dios,. Disculpenme de antemano con ese smut horrible.  
> Les dejo una [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/hr3m2al2y7vsrvrtwbz7kbo8p/playlist/4xN0rmICJRTcIATn6z5OdB?si=pBqQsIz5QAynyADdpo5Mug) por si quieren saber lo que me inspira

 

Bailar con los cuerpos sumamente pegados mientras la respiración de la otra persona invadía la tuya no era algo que recibió con gusto Akaashi los primeros minutos, los tragos aún no había llegado a ahogar su juicio lo suficiente como para seguirle el juego a Bokuto.

Lo que hizo que estuviera con sus brazos rodeando el cuello de Bokuto mientras sus labios estaban a una distancia peligrosa, fueron los intentos desesperados de otras personas por agarrar a Akaashi y decirle que podían llevar ese vaivén de caderas a la cama.

No era la primer vez, claro está, que se encontraba en este tipo de situaciones. Incluso en las fiestas que organizaba cada año Sugawara Koushi para recibir el año nuevo, se encontraba con algún compañero susurrándole al oído las cosas que Terushima jamás le podría dar y que con gusto se las enseñaría si lo dejaba.

No era amante del sexo casual.

No porque pensaba que solo se debería estar con una persona a la vez, menos cuando lo que tenía con Terushima e no era exclusivo, sino que tenía suficiente con la habladuría de una persona como para aguantar a tres personas comentando sobre su vida sexual.

De paso, le disgustaba que los demás pensaran que era fácil tenerlo entre sus sábanas o creer que estaría de acuerdo con hacerlo en un baño público. Akaashi tenía mas clase que eso.

Y es por eso, que lo único que miro como viable en ese instante fue rodar sus brazos en el cuello de Bokuto, quien recibió con una sonrisa cegadora aquel gesto.

Buscó con la mirada a Kenma sin mucho logro pues, el muchacho había desaparecido desde hace rato con su novio y no quería imaginar que estaban haciendo o dónde lo estaban haciendo porque no le interesaba en lo mínimo la vida sexual de su amigo.

Suspiró e intentó dejarse llevar por la música latina.

No estaba siendo obligado. Akkashi estaba seguro de ello porque de serlo, ya ese hubiera ido sin importarle lo grosero que parecería ante los ojos de Bokuto. Al final, solo era alguien que nunca volvería a ver o con quién no le importaba quedar mal pero, no le podía hacer eso a su amigo.

Kenma no le había presentado esta parte de su vida si realmente no le importara.

Le quería dar al menos una oportunidad antes de decirle que no volvería mas a estos lugares porque no era lo suyo. Nada de esto lo era.

No cuando servían un alcohol barato con agua para durar mas, tampoco lo era un lugar a punto de reventar o el contacto de piel con un sin número de personas al mismo tiempo que le pisaban los pies y aún asi, los dedos en su cadera que presionaban con la fuerza suficiente para olvidar con quien estaba bailando y sugerirle que fueran  a su casa.

Porque lo estaba logrando.

Había algo en la manera en que esos dedos estaban haciendo lo correcto para erizar su piel y la respiración en su cuello no hacía mas que avivar su miembro.

No le había pasado desde hace tiempo aquello. El único quién lo había logrado fue Terushima y estaba seguro que solo fue por emoción y anticipación de poder experimentar con otro hombre el deseo carnal.

—Sabes moverte—murmuró mientras recorría de arriba abajo su torso, terminando en su muslo donde hizo una ligera presión para darle la vuelta—tus encantos están llamando la atención del público.

Y era cierto. Si antes intentaban agarrarlo por su belleza, ahora las miradas estaban en el lugar donde la parte baja de ambos muchachos entraban en contacto en un movimiento sensual y agresivo.

La presión se hacía cada vez mas provocadora y Akaashi pensó, una última vez, que hacía esto por Kenma y para que ningún desconocido pensara que tenía oportunidad con él.

Por eso, cuando sintió los labios de Bokuto sobre su cuello no hizo mas que recibir aquello con satisfacción. Abrió por un segundo los ojos, viendo como las personas bajan la cabeza y siguieron con su propio baile.

Soltó un pequeño gemido ante la pequeña succión que continuó con un beso en el sitio donde tendría un chupón. No tardó mucho para volver a sus sentidos y envolver las manos de Bokuto con las suyas para darse una vuelta y estar frente al muchacho cuyos ojos reflejaban anticipación.

Carraspeó cuando Bokuto no logró entender sus palabras, acercándose hasta poder oler su aroma que no podía ser otra cosa que la de un jabón o champú.

—necesito buscar a Kenma para irnos—gritó—mañana tenemos un evento de caridad en la academia.

Y no mentía, realmente lo tenía pero, Akaashi quizás adelanto una hora de su toque para alejarse lo mas antes posible de ese lugar y de los labios de Bokuto. No quería siquiera pensar en la marca que estaría en su cuello durante dos días, recordándole lo buen amigo que era y lo patán que Terushima fue al abandonarlo vestido para su cita, la cual sabía desde un inicio no debía esperar tanto.

Por un momento pensó que Bokuto insistiría en un baile mas o no le ayudaría a encontrar a su amigo, por la manera en que arqueó su ceja para luego dirigirla hacia el mar de gente.

—no es necesario que-

—ven—lo interrumpió, tomando su mano para guiarlo a la salida, no sin antes despedirse de la _bartender_ y de un muchacho de pelo anaranjado quien estaba tomándose su segundo _shot_ , información que otro  gritó mientras intentaba quitarle la copa.

No los encontraron hasta luego de veinte minutos donde mas de cinco personas los detuvieron, preguntándole a Bokuto sobre sus estudios, algunos incluso osaron recomendarle que calmara sus salidas y pusiera mas esfuerzo en estudiar.

Algo que realmente no le debió molestar porque no sabía hasta qué punto Bokuto era buen alumno, no lo conocía. Pero, odiaba cuando los demás creían saber lo mejor para uno, criticando sus estilos de vida y por eso, odio como el muchacho solo se rio e involucró una broma sobre su la paliza que le daría su madre.

No tenía ninguna razón de porque hacerlo, solo sabía que quería estrellarlo contra la pared al ver su sonrisa patética. No podía ir por la vida aceptando cada cosa que los demás le decían.

—no entiendo—murmuró una vez estaban lejos de la música y buscando en los baños. Supuso que aquí era donde pasaba lo caliente entre Kenma y su novio, evitando con todo su ser arrugar la nariz.

Seguramente Bokuto estaba tan absorto en buscar a la pareja que no escuchó muy bien lo que había dicho Aakashi y creyó por un momento que lo dejaría pasar, que ignoraría ese pobre intento de relacionarse un poco pero, no fue así.

Se detuvo en secó y con el ceño fruncido se volteó--¿qué no entiendes, Aakashi?—su tono era de total confusión, haciendo que carraspeara.

—tus respuestas a esas personas—dijo luego de acomodarse un mechón frente al espejo, Bokuto seguía sin seguirle la onda y por un momento sintió pena por entrometerse cuando al muchacho claramente le daba lo mismo—no quiero decir que te conozco pero, no puedes dejar que las personas no solo asuman sino que te dicen en la cara que deberías estar estudiando—se lamió los labios y cruzó sus brazos como si eso haría mas claro su punto—digo, puede ser que este sea tu descanso. Al menos, eso fue lo que me comentó Kenma sobre Kuroo y supongo que lo mismo es para ti—movió la cabeza en negación—Y aunque no lo fuera, no pueden asumir que porque estás festejando no estés estudiando por las tardes o que no lo haces.

Bokuto no respondió y agradeció en su interior que no haya sonado grosero al decirlo. Akaashi podía decirle a alguien que lo odiaba y le deseaba el infierno en vida manteniendo un tono y postura relajada. Algo que compartía con su amigo.

Y por el tiempo en que Bokuto solo lo quedó viendo, pensó que le diría que aquello no era de su incumbencia aunque, el muchacho no había demostrado en lo poco que había estado con él una pizca de odio o de incomodidad como, si no pudiera no encotrarle la alegría a cada momento.

Sin nada mas que decir, Akaashi rascó su nuca y se vio nuevamente al espejo antes que alguien abriera la puerta y entrara al baño con una mano en la boca, empujándolos para dirigirse al retrete.

—miremos en otro lugar—sugirió Bokuto tomando su muñeca para no perderlo. Había pasado unas cuantas veces mientras saludaba.

Quería irse.

Quería encontrar a Kenma, gritarle que nunca mas volvería a aceptar cualquier invitación que involucrara los suburbios y ver la cara de bokuto.

No tenía ni idea de por qué le había molestado que Bokuto no le respondiera. Tal vez era el hecho que gastó saliva intentando, de una manera bizarra, decirle que lo que los demás pensaban no importaba, que solo él sabía cuánto estudiaba, cuánto esfuerzo ponía, cuántas horas se desvelaba y cuánto quería aquello.

¿Por qué había intentado decírselo?

Aakashi no tenía una respuesta clara, mas que odiar cómo Bokuto sonreía sin decir que estaban equivocados, que salir no era sinónimo a irresponsable pero, tal vez él estaba mal. Tal vez entre los dos amigos, quien se esforzaba mas era Kuroo intentando poner paso firme a su futuro mientras Bokuto ofrecí el mínimo esfuerzo y gastó saliva enojándose por algo que quizás era cierto.

Miro por un momento la mano que estaba alrededor de su muñeca y notó lo grande que era pero, sin ejercer suficiente presión para que Akaashi pidiera que la removiera. Miró a su alrededor y no había señal de su amigo, había gente que seguía saludando a Bokuto, preguntándole sobre su madre y si habría lechuga fresca al día siguiente.

No sabía que le enojaba mas, si la sonrisa del muchacho o la manera en cómo le contestaba a los demás mientras su pregunta seguía ignorada.

Finalmente, luego de que parecieron horas caminando por todo el lugar, se detuvieron en el parqueo de la discoteca. No había muchos carros y recordó a Kenma diciéndole que la mayoría vivía cerca o se iba al _ride,_ algo con lo que era familiar. Sobre todo cuando Terushima no tenía a nadie en casa y ambos querían sexo.

Escuchó a Bokuto diciendo que le mandaría un mensaje a Kuroo avisándole que estarían en el parqueo y se preguntó por qué no lo habían hecho antes pero, ya era pasado. Ya habían caminado por todo el lugar y nada quitaría lo que sus piernas sentirían al día siguiente.

Terminaron sentándose en la acera sin nada mas que esperar  a qué aparecieran sus amigos. No intentó entabalar conversación, seguía molesto por la silenciosa respuesta de Bokuto por lo que se dedicó a observar las estrellas y escuchar los tacones que pisaban el asfalta mientras unas risas y unos _ssshhhhh_ le hacían saber que algunos ya habían tomado lo suficiente para irse del lugar, otros mas bien daban el indicio que apenas era el comienzo de la noche.

Observó su reloj y suspiró porque llegaría a su casa a eso de las dos si tenía suerte en que apareciera su amigo enseguida. Miró por la periferia como Bokuto se acomodaba, para luego sacar un encendedor y un paquete de cigarrillos, los cuales no ofreció ni uno a Aakashi y sabía que no había razón del por qué sentirse molesto con aquello ya que ni siquiera le gustaban. Los odiaba porque le recordaban a su tío y la charla sobre su sexualidad y que todo era una fase. Su madre le dijo que nadie le había pedido su opinión pero, la manera en que lo miraba de arriba abajo mientras exhalaba el humo y finalmente soltar una sonrisa de incredulidad le seguía dando escalofríos y asco.

—no hay razón para hacerlo—escuchó a Bokuto, logrando que apartara aquella memoria. Frunció el ceño y el muchacho se rio—no hay razón de porqué decirles que están mal con sus comentarios

Por un momento pensó que estaba en lo correcto sobre Bokuto y su poco esfuerzo pero, la manera en que inhaló el cigarrillo para luego exhalarlo logrando sacarlo en forma de aro, hizo que no asumiera nada

—no quiero decir que si lo hago. Que he pasado quemándome las pestañas desde tercero para luego no quedar y ser la burla—encogió los hombros—no quiero morderme la lengua porque ya ha pasado.

—no hay nada de malo en que los demás sepan sobre tu esfuerzo

—lo saben Akaashi—lo interrumpió—entre nosotros sabemos quiénes se esfuerzan y quienes no pero, a la hora de estar frente a ese examen no siempre funcionan esas horas cuando los nervios te comen, cuando lo que  resultó difícil de estudiar es en lo que se basó todo el examen. Cuando encierras una respuesta mal o te sales del círculo y queda anulada—sacudió su cigarrillo para dejar caer las cenizas—es mas que todo para no ilusionarnos

—siento que desanima escuchar como los demás tiran al retrete tus esfuerzos. No saben por lo que has pasado y quieren pedirte mas de lo que has dado—jugó con el reloj en su muñeca—no le miro lo bueno

—quizás no haya nada bueno, tienes razón en eso—asintió resbalando sus piernas para dejarlas en posición recta—pero, es normal—encogió sus hombros—es normal que muchos no pasen el examen y se queden con el negocio de sus familias que no requieren mas que la educación primaria y cuando mucho la secundaria—se rio—es como un lujo ir a la universidad, ¿sabes?

No mencionó nada porque para Akaashi era triste. Era como escuchar nuevamente a Kuroo diciendo que no todo era tan fácil como lo hacía ver Kenma y el tono en que lo decía Bokuto hizo que se sintiera incómodo.

—no me molesta porque sé que no lo hacen de mala manera. Lo dicen porque saben lo difícil que es y aún así no juzgarían si no quedó porque, nuevamente, saben lo difícil que es aprobar.

No entendía mucho de aquello porque tampoco era como si Bokuto fuera pobre al punto de no poder aspirar a una carrera universitaria pero, sabía a lo que se refería.

Aquella era la única universidad a la que podría ir sin tener que vender un riñón, eso se lo había dicho Kenma.

_Kuroo sueña en grande a pesar de no tener ni un peso para ello,_

En el momento en que lo dijo, Kenma se disculpó por pensar algo tan horrible de su novio pero, era la verdad.

Medicina no era una carrera barata, la mensualidad era cara y los instrumentos quizás podían ser conseguidos con mayor facilidad, a un precio accesible si no eran bastante quisquillosos con la marca, y los libros podrían ser en digital. Todo aquello se lo había dicho Kenma asi como le dijo que esta era la única oportunidad que tenía su novio de hacer esos sueños realidad.

_No tengo un plan b, Kenma._

Aún asi, sabía que no todo estaba perdido para ellos. Sabía que habían estado en un _call center_ para recaudar dinero en los cursos de preparación sin embargo, estaba de acuerdo en que nada era mas maravilloso que lograr tus aspiraciones.

Ellos no querían contestar llamadas durante un horario casi inhumano. Si querían sufrir, querían hacerlo con lo que les gustaba.

Aakashi no tenía ni idea que decirles sus pensamientos a Bokuto harían que tendría empatía por el muchacho, aún sabiendo que el término estaba siendo usado incorrectamente porque él jamás sabría lo que era querer algo y no poder tenerlo.

—es algo que espero nunca tengas que pasar—murmuró Bokuto en el silencio de la noche—dar todo y luego no conseguirlo—terminó su cigarrillo y lo tiró para aplastarlo con sus zapatos—espero tampoco tener que experimentarlo en carne propia—añadió al final y Akaashi quiso decirle algo.

Quiso desearle lo mejor, que lograría pasar aunque no lo conociera y tampoco pensaba profundizar mas en su relación pero, no nunca vendrían mal unas palabras de aliento y mas por un extraño, esas siempre eran sin segundas intenciones, sin dejarse llevar por un cariño hacia la persona.

Y tuvo la intención de hacerlo en cuánto observó con detalle el rostro de Bokuto. Uno que solo gritaba incertidumbre.

Pero, no pudo.

No pudo porque escuchó unos pasos seguidos de unas risas que reconocía como la de su amigo y Kuroo.

No estaban ebrios, al menos ya no tanto si recordaba los shots que se tomó su amigo antes de perderlo de vista. No podían apartar las manos del otro y de vez en cuando Kenma terminaba restregando su mejilla en el pecho de Kuroo, recibiendo un beso en la coronilla.

Llamaron al chofer de Kenma, quien mantendría los labios cerrados sobre la ubicación de su amigo siempre y cuando no peligrara su vida. O al menos eso le había confesado una tarde Kenma cuando le dijo sobre sus salidas con Kuroo que a veces pasaban la medianoche.

No logró decirle mas a Bokuto que no fuera un adiós contestado con un hasta luego porque al parecer se verían de nuevo.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Y quizás debió dejar en claro que no volvería acercarse nuevamente a esos rincones de la ciudad, quizás debió dejar en claro que sus piernas dolían por la caminata en búsqueda de los tortolitos y quizás debió dejar en claro que Tersushima no tenía razón de porque enojarse al ver el chupón en su cuello.

El evento de caridad resultó espectacular, ni una sola alma se fue sin ofrecer alguna colaboración en mejorar las instalaciones del refugio para perros y gatos.

Y todo hubiera resultado aun mejor si no hubiera hecho ni una sola tarea en las semana para tener una excusa del porque tenía que irse temprano e inmediatamente para su casa. Pero, no fue asi y aquello solo hizo que coincidiera con el turno de Tersuhima, quien lo recibió con una sonrisa y sus brazos alrededor de la cintura.

Sus amigos se alejaron para darles privacidad, algo que solo confirmaba el glorioso sexo que tendrían y Aakashi tuvo que sacarlo de la academia y dirigirse con él a casa.

Sus padres no se encontraban y la única persona que trabajaba los sábados era la ama de llaves quién pidió libre para visitar a sus nietos.

Por tal razón, Terushima no tuvo ninguna inhibición por agarrar sus caderas y comenzar a besar su boca con un poco de lengua que no molestaba a Aakashi. No siempre tenía ganas de besos húmedos.

Logró cerrar la puerta y poner su mochila en el piso antes que se dirigieran a su habitación, odiaba cargar sus cosas cuando no las necesitaba.

Su cuarto no era nada fuera de lo normal, sus paredes decoradas solamente con pintura crema, una cama _King size_ al lado de un gran ventanal, un sofá negro en forma de L frente al televisor plasma y un escritorio en una esquina donde reposaba su computadora y unos cuantos libros para su investigación.

Aún asi, no pudo evitar compararlo con la habitación de Kuroo cuando regreso de su encuentro.

Terushima movió sus labios para dejar un recorrido de besos, sin la suficiente presión para dejar marcas porque las odiaba, hasta culminar en su cuello y finalmente comenzar a desabotonar su camisa. Un gemido escapó de sus labios cuando rozó su pulgar por uno de sus pezones y antes que se detuviera a observar su torso y deslizar sus dedos por su columna, Akaashi lo besó con desesperación mientras se deshacía de los pantalones de Terushima.

—estás con muchas ganas—murmuró Terushima sin separase completamente de sus labios

—estuve esperando este desde que me invitaste, Yuji—contestó acariciando la erección que portaba en sus _bóxer_ , logrando un gemido por parte del muchacho—pero, me cancelaste

—sabes que _no podíaaa ahhh_ , _mie-mierda_ _Keiji_ —soltó al sentir las palmas suaves de Akaashi directamente en su miembro, excitándolo con un movimiento de arriba abajo, dando el placer suficiente para que Terushima comenzara deslizar sus dedos por toda la espalda de Akaashi hasta llegar a entrada, no sin antes detenerse para buscar un envase de lubricante en el bolsillo de sus pantalones—sabes cómo son mis padres

La respiración de Akaashi comenzó a ser profunda ante la presión en su entrada, resultando en varios intentos antes de poder responderle con fluidez

—y sabes que odio arreglarme para nada—mencionó descansando su frente en el hombro de Tersuhima quien para ese momento ya tenía dos dedos, sin nada mas que pudiera coordinar su lengua en el momento en que Terushima encontró ese nudo de nervios, mordió su piel para frenar sus gemidos que se volvían cada vez mas altos.

Sus manos estaban haciendo un trabajo a medias con la erección de Terushima y aquello fue una señal para que se detuviera y colocara el condón.

No era extraordinario.

Era placentero pero, nada extraordinario.

Eso le tenía claro Akaashi.

El sexo con Tersuhima no era nada con lo que no pudiera vivir pero si algo que no le molestaba repetir.

Ambos conocían sus cuerpos, lo que les gustaba, lo que hacía que el otro estuviera gimiendo de placer o lo que hacía que se relajara. Conocían sus límites y eso hacía que Akaashi no tuviera problema en decir que Tersuhima no era mal polvo, había tenido pocas experiencias en su corta vida, unas mas placenteras que otras, pero al final experiencias.

No había sido con ninguno de sus compañeros, para ahorrarse los rumores, y desde luego se dio cuenta que estaba bien que el sexo  fuera solo con una persona, sin mayor interés que placer, como pasaba con Terushima.

Quería irse por lo cómodo, por algo que ambos sabían no se arrepentirían al día siguiente, no se molestarían si hubiera una segunda ronda o se despidieran  en cuanto terminara.

Era algo para aliviar el estrés y satisfacer sus necesidades sexuales.

Ambos lo sabían o al menos, eso era la verdad para Akaashi.

Verdad que repetía cuando mirara necesario a Tersuhima.

Luego que ambos alcanzaran el orgasmo y se bañaran cuando concluyeron que no hbaría segunda ronda, decidieron hacerse algo de comer para recuperar energías. Algo que Tersuhima necesitaría en su práctica de las cuatro.

Escuchó el sonido de una notificación en su celular que decidió ignorar por el amor sus piernas que no querían moverse de la cocina hacía la sala.

No hubo mucho de qué hablar mas que cosas banales, como la recaudación y lo difícil que estaría el examen de sociología si era opción múltiple,  una prueba sorpresa hace dos semanas les hizo ver lo fatal que era esa metodología en esa clase.

—no sabía que había otras personas aparte de mi—mencionó Tersuhima luego de terminar su ensalada de frutas. Akaashi levantó su ceja en profunda confusión lo que hizo que se riera antes de señalar con su dedo—tu cuello

La mano de Akaashi fue parar rápidamente al lugar con la misma intención de matar un mosquito

—No es como si fuera de mi incumbencia pero, creí que tenías una repulsión por los chupones—recogió los platos y los llevo al fregadero para lavarlos—es curioso

Recordó por un momento las manos de Bokuto, sus labios y las miradas de los demás encima de él.

 Suspiró, entendiendo finalmente por qué Tersuhima había sido mas duro de lo normal, le gustaba el dolor, Akaashi sentía placer con pequeñas dosis de dolor pero, Tersuhima no lo controló y aunque, no hubo momento en que agradeciera a los dioses por hallarlo sabroso, no entendió hasta en ese momento.

Por un segundo pensó en sacarle provecho a la situación y recordarle una vez mas a Tersuhima que no eran exclusivos, que no había razón de avisarle con que otras personas tenía sexo pero, decidió que no.

—salí con Kenma. Se dieron ciertas circunstancias pero, no pasó nada—tocó por última vez el lugar donde había visto el chupón frente al espejo de su baño en la mañana—no te preguntó con que otras personas te acuestas y supongo que eso lo hace un silencioso acuerdo mutuo—tomó agua  del vaso frente suyo, esperando una respuesta—no es como si solo pudiéramos encontrar placer en el otro

—tienes razón—suspiró  y revolvió su cabello dejando ver las raíces cafés— ¿te miro el lunes?—preguntó sin esperar a que fuera contestada.

Akaashi no mencionó nada en el transcurso en que Terushima recogía su bolso de voleibol. Se despidieron con un beso en la boca que era una forma mas de dejar en claro que volverían a repetir.

Cuantas veces quisieran antes de dejarlo por completo.

Colocó sus platos en el fregadero y se dirigió a la sala porque el ruido de las notificaciones se había vuelto molesto.

Buscó el control remoto para poner el canal trece y ver alguna repetición de los padrinos mágicos, logrando su cometido al encontrar un episodio sobre la Trixie vestida como niño. Se sentó en el sofá y puso su termo entre sus piernas para no levantarse por si le daba sed. Finalmente agarró su celular y abrió la aplicación de mensajería solo para fruncir el ceño.

 

> Xyxcreó el grupo “felices pascuas” 
> 
> Kozume te añadió
> 
> Xzx cambió el nombre “felices pascuas” a “Feliz orgía” 
> 
> Xfx cambió el nombre “feliz orgía” a “La limpia de Kei” 
> 
> Xyx: Hey, pensamos en hacer un viaje en la semana santa ¿quiénes confirman? 
> 
> Xox: ¿podríamos no hacer grande el hecho que Kei al fin pisó una iglesia? 
> 
> Xfx: lo hizo para quedar bien con su _lover boy_ , Tadashi. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? 
> 
> Xox: Dios, Kuroo. ¿Nunca lo dejarás pasar? Necesitaba a alguien que me ayudara con las muletas 
> 
> X: No tengo problema en ir. ¿Cuánto dinero damos para el _waro?_  
> 
> Xrx: Hinata, ni siquiera puedes tolerar un sorbo cuando ya sientes sueño.
> 
> Kozume: iré con mi amigo, espero no haya problema

 

 

Dios. Kenma estaba muerto.

 

Definitivamente muerto.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Me perdí por bastante tiempo pero, agh,la facultad me tiene como loca en estos momentos y ahorita que tengo un respiro quise escribir.  
> espero con ansias sus kudos, sus comentarios, su amor.  
> Feliz año nuevo y que el 2019 nos traiga mejores cosas, como la cuarta temporada (AL FIN) de Haikyuu.  
> Besos y abrazos ;)
> 
> si alguien hablar, les dejo mi [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Gphantomhive13)


End file.
